


Cuckpersion

by hematiteasteroid



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Cuck, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Emotional, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Guilt/Shame, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Missionary, Multi, Non Monogamy, Non-human, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Poly, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Star vs. The Forces of Evil - Freeform, Svtfoe, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, doggie style, extramarital sex, fallacio, hotwife, slight pressure/reassurance, star vs the forces of evil, wife watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hematiteasteroid/pseuds/hematiteasteroid
Summary: Sometimes jealousy isn't a bad thing.Tom, Star, and Marco are about to find out how much fun facing your fears can be.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor, Starco - Relationship, Tomstar - Relationship, stomco - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place when Tom, Star, and Marco are all adults.
> 
> Cuckpersion /kuk-PUR-zhən/  
> From the kink term cuck (one who feels erotic enjoyment from jealousy in emotionally safe situations) and the polyamory term compersion (the experience of feeling joy or sexual pleasure in response to a partner’s joy or sexual pleasure).

Hanging out the three of them was possibly Tom’s favorite thing in the world. Solid fun with his best friend Marco and of course, Star. There was really nothing better. So why not start movie night early? A new arcade had opened in the underworld and Tom wanted to invite them to check it out after the movie. It would be a great surprise, so it made sense to get a head start on things.

Little did Tom know, _he_ was the one in for a surprise.

As Tom reached the top of the stairs and made his way to Star’s room, he saw the door cracked open. _Were they expecting me early?_ He wondered. But as he approached he noticed the bolt coming out the side of the door. It looked like someone had tried to turn the lock but it hadn’t been in position, and the door must have slipped open. Tom approached curiously, and that’s when he heard the moaning.

\---

Through the slit in the door, he caught a glimpse of what he thought was---well, something he shouldn’t have seen. He blushed at the hint of Marco and Star fucking rough on her bed. Though he knew they had been dating a few years now, he had never gotten such a vivid image in his head. He thought he had come to terms with his ex and his best friend getting together, but seeing this brought his jealousy back to life like gasoline on a flame.

 _I better go_ , he thought and turned to leave. Then in the hallway, the window curtains billowed up in a gust of summer wind. Tom turned back and saw Star’s door slowly yield to the breeze from inside her room too, and it inched open a little more. His eyes widened at the full blown sight of it. There was his precious Star getting fucked silly by big, strong Marco...who had matured into _quite the handsome guy,_ Tom reflected.

The sight of them was...wow. He felt a piercing in his heart, heat in his face, and tension in his muscles. He hadn’t felt this jealous in ages. In spite of the quiet inner voice that tried to reason with him, he felt hurt and humiliated and desperate. It was so intense. All of this and...his dick was hard. When he noticed how aroused he was becoming, it confused the fuck out of him. But he didn’t have long to think about that.

The door creaked open loudly and hit noisily on the wall. A stronger gust of wind had come up and was running through the canopy on the bed. The startled couple looked around until they saw the open door.

There he was, there they were. Star and Marco stared straight at Tom and he stared back.


	2. Facing Up To It

Plans were postponed, apologies and reassurances were given all around, followed by three awkward days of silence. Star finally had enough of the uneasiness and went to meet Tom alone to talk it over.

\---

“I am SO sorry you had to see that, Tom. I could have sworn I locked that door.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s not like you were doing anything wrong.” Tom looked away from her uneasily, holding his arm shyly.

“I know, but I’m sure it must have made you feel awful, and I’m really sorry…” she reached out and touched his shoulder.

“I-it didn’t feel awful.” Tom half laughed uncomfortably.

“Well, bad.” she rephrased.

“No...good.” Tom said, looking at the ceiling now and completely embarrassed.

“...Hmm?” Star felt like she had missed something.

“I...I kind of enjoyed it. It was...hot.” Tom blushed and looked her in the eyes again with a sweet smile.

“Eh?” Star cocked her head. She couldn’t be hearing this right.

“I don’t know, I just...never got turned on by...this...before.”

“I don’t understand...I-I thought you would be jealous and, you know, angry.”

Tom rubbed behind his neck, “Well...that would’ve been my guess too…”

“Well, I’m sorry you had to see that and it won’t happen again.” She concluded.

“I mean, it _could_ happen again...if you’re up for it. Like, on purpose.” he rolled his eyes coyly. “And with the door closed this time, and I could be in there with you two.”

She stared at him in shock. “You...you want to watch us --- watch me and Marco ---have…”

She was so beautiful, and remembering what he’d seen was filling him with lust and jealousy at the same time. Tom stepped in close to her and narrowed his eyes “I wanna watch Marco Diaz FUCK you, Starship.”

Her face went red. Tom leaned in instinctively to kiss her, heart throbbing for her and loins on fire. He caught himself midway in restraint. She wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. When their bodies were this close, it was hard not to fall back into familiar patterns.

But Star pulled him in for the kiss. After a moment of shock, Tom sank into it and tongued into her for the first time in ages, closing his arms around her small frame and squeezing her.

\---

“Wait! So…” Marco was confused to the point of disbelief. “He...what?”

“I know! It didn’t make sense to me either. But he’s really into it! He seems to want it….heh, like really badly.” she added softly. She hadn’t told Marco about the kiss. She was still confused about it herself.

“Star, Tom’s messing with you.” Marco said kindly but firmly.

“No, Marco he’s---”

“That’s exactly what he wants you to think,” Marco cut in, “and he knows that’s what you want to hear.”

Star flushed. “Wha--what’s that supposed to mean?” she stammered defensively.

Marco gave her a humorous smile. “Star...he’s your ex...he knows you’re attracted to him…”

“I AM NOT!” Star protested, redder still.

“Mmm.” Marco nodded sarcastically.

Star stammered and looked like she might cry.

“Oh, Star...I didn’t mean it like...c’mere.” He pulled her in for a hug.

“I don’t know what to think, Marco. I mean, I know him. We’ve been friends since childhood. His face...he looked like he was as confused as I was. He wasn’t messing with me, I know it.”

“So...Tom wants to watch us fuck.” he wondered aloud.

“Yeah…”

“Well, what do you think? Do you wanna do it?” he said, arms still around her.

“I’m down if you are.” she laughed nervously.


	3. To Revel a Rival

“Let me. C’mon Starship.” Tom was moving in closer to her face, dropping his forehead against hers and wrapping his tail around her ankle.

They stood in the hallway just a few steps from her bedroom door, with Marco waiting for them inside. Star was getting cold feet.

“Tom I just...this doesn’t feel like a good idea. What if you get angry? I don’t want that...for everyone’s sake, especially yours. I just don’t know how you’ll feel--”

He grabbed her hand and moved it onto his tented shorts. “THIS is how I feel about it, Star.”

She ripped her hand away. “It’s how you feel about ME...and being this close.” her eyelids were lowering even as she tried to fight her own lust. Being so close to him made her want to slip into old patterns too. Despite herself she leaned in for a kiss, but Tom caught her shoulders and stopped her.

“Nope, that’s for Marco. Go give him everything I want!” he spun her around and walked her into the bedroom where Marco was sitting on the bed.

“H-hey Tom!” Marco said with a cautious wave.

Tom smirked mischievously. “Hey Marco.” He pulled up a chair and sprawled. 

Marco and Star stared at each other, stiff as boards. They had never had an audience before. That, and Tom was Star’s ex, and he had a history of anger issues. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them.

Marco grabbed the back of his neck. “Um, guys...I’m not sure this is a great idea…”

Tom dropped his bravado, “Look, I know this is new. Maybe it would feel more comfortable if...you were more _physically_ comfortable? We could start there maybe?”

Marco considered it and nodded.

Star swallowed and stepped up to him gingerly. Very carefully she pulled down the zipper of Marco’s hoodie. As her eyes followed it down she noticed that Marco was already pretty hard under his jeans. When she looked back up to his face, she saw he and Tom were locked in each other’s gaze, both of them nervous and flushed.

Before Star could say anything Marco grabbed her with a firm embrace. He watched for Tom’s reaction.

The demon’s eyes widened, lips parted and his breathing got a little heavy.

Marco ran his fingers through Star’s hair, trailed down her back and squeezed her ass.

Tom gripped the arms of the chair, a twist of disgust coming over him.

Marco felt a rush, realizing his power over Tom. He traced down her crack, eliciting a sweet gasp from her.

Tom’s nails broke a few threads in the chair’s upholstery as he dug into it, his teeth bared in a silent snarl.

Marco threw his hands up and stepped back, “Whoa, hey, Tom. We can stop all this. This can stop right now. I’m sorry buddy, I---”

“Give, her, what, she, WANTS.” Tom growled.

Star looked between the two, their eyes still locked on each other. She was beginning to feel like a pawn in a game the two of them were playing. She didn’t know where this was going. But then again, none of them did. She may as well try whatever she wants. She gathered her composure and started undressing. That got their attention.


	4. Turn Up The Heat

Tom’s anger evaporated as he ogled Star’s naked curves, her royal silks slipping down onto the carpet. Her skin was smooth and beautiful. Star had broken up with him when they were teenagers, and they had never done much sexually other than kissing. This was the first time he’d seen more of her than in a bathing suit. And knowing that Marco had seen her naked first, and now whenever he wanted? Tom felt a pang in his heart. So many emotions right now.

Marco smiled at Star’s beautiful form as her dress came down. He pulled off his hoodie and kicked off his shoes.

This time, it was Star and Tom locking eyes. Tom swallowed nervously. The whole point of this plan, he thought, was to watch Marco enjoying what Tom never could. But this...seeing her naked felt like a gift just between Star and him. He hadn’t expected to feel so special.

Star smiled sweetly and dreamily at him and enjoyed his blush. She knelt down and unbuttoned Marco’s jeans...and held her smile like a poker face while she watched Tom react.

His shoulders drew up in suspense. Was she really gonna do this?! He knew he had asked to watch them have sex. He just hadn’t envisioned Star looking right into his eyes...while she sucked Marco.

Sure enough the zipper came down, and she pulled out Marco’s uncut cock. She kept her eyes locked with Tom’s as she pampered Marco with kisses, licks, and sucks. Finally she broke his gaze for a passionate bout of deepthroating.

Tom felt like he could cry inside, he felt so jealous. But he couldn’t look away. All the feelings from their history rushed up through him. Falling in love with her, committing himself to her, his plans to propose, feeling destroyed by their breakup. Tom felt a tear balancing in his eye. He remembered all the rage and anger he had dealt with, worked on, healed through. Their breakup had left him confronted with all his insecurities alone. Star had been the only person he felt safe being himself with. She had mostly accepted him, when the rest of his world seemed to demand he be so many things he was not. Alone with all that pressure and pain, without her to soothe and distract him, he had broken down until he found his own reasons to heal. He had worked through the pain so hard for so many years. At one point they had even gotten back together, an unexpected miracle. And as quickly as it came, it went. Marco swooped in and took Star’s heart, time, and attention. Now, she was taking his dick.

That was when Tom realized he was stroking along his cock through his shorts. Oh, so that happened.

Star popped her mouth off, sticky with precum. Marco pulled her up and rolled back onto the bed with her on top of him. They made out passionately.

Tom unzipped his shorts to stroke against his boxers. He didn’t understand why he was so turned on, but he knew he wanted to enjoy it.

Marco rolled them over again. “Get on your knees, Star.” he said, which she did. “Not that way. I want you to face--” he pointed at Tom, “this way.”

Tom blushed when Star gazed up at him. She looked nervous. Marco positioned himself behind her, about to plunge in. Star mouthed at Tom, “Are you okay??”

Tom licked his lips and said out loud, “Fuck yeah.”

Marco smiled at that and drove into Star, who wailed in pleasure. He slammed hard and steady into her wet pussy, and watched Tom take his dick out of his boxers and stroke himself more firmly. Marco hadn’t really imagined seeing Tom do--well, anything like that. And seeing Tom’s dick...that was a surprise he didn’t know he would enjoy so much.

Marco took Star’s hair in a firm fist, but gentle pull. She couldn’t control her panting as Tom watched them. She was relieved to see Tom really getting into it. He didn’t look nervous anymore. He was pumping his cock shamelessly. Star blushed at the sight. She had never seen Tom naked...much less like this. It was as wonderful as she had imagined since her teenage years.

Marco watched the two and saw that connection between them. “Go ahead, Tom. Why don’t you kiss her?” Marco panted as his hips slapped against Star’s ass with every thrust.

Tom was surprised at the invite, but everything felt so new and out of bounds anyway. Why question it? He scooted on his knees to the edge of the bed and took Star’s cheek in his palm.

She gazed into his three eyes. There was a pain there, and it reminded her of how he looked when she broke up with him. She had been so frustrated at the time, blurting it all out and ending things in the heat of the moment. It always felt like the right decision, but she had never told him how many nights she cried over missing him. She had felt hollow inside for months. She had resisted the urge to call him and makeup. Now he rubbed his thumb over her cheek the way he used to do. The tears welled in her eyes and she whispered, “I’m sorry.” though it wasn’t really audible over the smacking of Marco pounding her.

Tom whispered back, “Don’t be.” and kissed her deep and long. He felt how their faces were smooshed together rhythmically by the thrusting, and it was a reminder that a new guy was fucking her pussy. Tom felt that sharp pain in his heart again. Somehow he needed to start pumping his cock harder.

Star stammered when she saw what he was doing, fisting his big beautiful cock right in front of her, “Tom, I---” she felt flooded by her emotions. She was in love with Marco, she was his girlfriend, but felt like she was betraying Tom.

“Shhhh,” Tom cut her off, “Just enjoy it.”

Tom took Star’s hand, catching her eyes. He fisted his own cock harder until he sprayed his cum onto the sheets in front of him with an ecstatic groan. Star ogled the whole experience. He was beautiful.

When he recovered, he grabbed her other hand to hold both as he gazed at her. Star panted softly as Marco drove into her faster, grunting as he got close. Tom watched her beautiful expression as Marco finished with a moan. It hurt so good to see her getting filled with Marco’s cum.

As she recovered from the pussy beating, Tom kissed her sweaty cheek.


	5. Can't Forget You

“Whew!” Marco wiped his brow as he pulled out and laid back on the bed. “That was really...really good.”

Star dropped her face into the sheets, humiliated as she finally accepted that she loved both of them. Did that make her a slut? What would Marco think if he knew it wasn’t just physical for her? And what the hell could Tom be thinking about all this??

“You...looked amazing.” Tom told Marco shyly.

“Oh,” the complement caught him off guard. “Thanks.”

“Yeah I’m...looking forward to the rest.” Tom said with a blush.

“Um...we’re done…” Marco said. Star sat up and started straightening her hair.

“www-what?” Tom asked with a twinge of disapproval in his tone.

Marco scooted to the edge of the bed and started putting on his pants. “I mean...if you wanna do this again sometime, maybe---”

“HOLD ON.” Tom glared, so stern and loud that Star and Marco sat upright and froze.

He continued more softly, but with no less impatience. “Star didn’t come yet.”

Star and Marco looked at each other.

Star brushed a stray hair back nervously, “We, uh, we don’t do that, Tom. I do that on my own time. It’s just not our thing. To do it together, I mean.”

Tom’s face got red and his eyes got some glow to them. The mewman and human prickled at the rising tension.

“Tom, it’s ok--” Star began.

Marco butted in helpfully, “Tom! Why don’t YOU give Star a-an orgasm?” he chimed, with an inviting tone and a nervous face.

Tom’s anger doused out in surprise. He looked at Star as if for an answer.

Star winced a smile. “Um, Marco...I don’t know if Tom is really up for--”

“It’s up to you.” Tom cut in, looking into her eyes with that loving respect he had developed over the years. He had become such a supportive friend after he worked through the breakup. They had been getting along much better as friends than they ever had while dating. Star wondered if getting more sexual with Tom right now would take them right back into the volatile passion their relationship used to be.

She sighed. Her heart was still flooded and her body was throbbing with desire. “Well, did you...have something in mind?”

Tom threaded his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her head, “All I have in mind is to make you lose yours.” he whispered humorously, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Whatever you want, princess.”

It couldn’t get any more complicated from here, right? There was going to be a lot of processing later, regardless. She giggled nervously, “O-okay...let’s try it!”

Tom kissed her forehead, stood up, and began undressing. Star blushed when she saw his abs. Tom smiled at her fixation, but looking up he saw Marco was also enjoying the sight of his naked body. It brought a blush to the demon’s face. He looked away and pretended not to see.

Tom crawled onto the bed with Star and laid beside her. Her anxiety sparkled through her body in waves. She glanced back to Marco who was watching them from another chair while putting his shoes on.

Tom ran his fingers through her hair and curled his tail around her leg. “I love you, Star.” he whispered.

She blushed wide-eyed at his confession. “Tom---”

“You don’t have to say it back,” he kissed her, “I just felt like I needed to tell you.”

But she did love him. But she loved Marco. And they were both here, both listening. Who did she really love? She could only pick one. Right?

“So. What can I do for you?” he asked softly. He didn’t seem to share her anxiety.

“Um...why don’t you take the lead? I’ll, um, I’ll tell you if you take a wrong turn. Is that okay?” she stammered shyly.

“If you’re okay, I’m great,” he cooed deviously. He snuggled closer and kissed from her cheek down her neck and shoulder. Her sharp inhale made him grin. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” he teased, an old inside joke they had from back in the day when she first asked about his fangs. She held him tight against her.

He moved down to her breast and savored the feel of its softness against his cheek. He kissed gently in little pecks, moving a little closer to her nipple each time. He felt her shudder in anticipation. He exhaled his warm breath onto her nipple before closing his lips around it tenderly.

Her fingers ran through his hair and around his horns as she whimpered. He sucked gently, and softly massaged her other breast in his hand.

Marco had never heard Star make sounds like that. Her body arched and curled under Tom as he worked her. Marco made mental notes of what Tom was doing. He had tried “doing things for Star” before but it never seemed to be great for either of them, and talking about it hadn’t seemed to improve the outcome.

Tom came up and breathed hot and gentle on her ear as she trembled and clung to him. He traced his fingers down her belly and stopped between her hips, just short of where she really wanted him to go. “Tommmm,” she moaned impatiently.

He pressed firmly on her mons, “Does that feel good?” he said softly in her ear, a little louder than a whisper so his voice would tickle her.

She curled her hips, pushing her clit toward his fingers that were just out of reach. “Yes…” she confessed, feeling tears well up behind her closed eyes. How could she say that in front of Marco?

Tom kissed her cheek in sweet small pecks over and over as he held that pressure on her firmly but didn’t budge downward. “I love you, Star.” he breathed in a soft whisper.

“How many times do you have to say that?” she whimpered back, a couple hot tears escaping down her cheeks.

“Hmmm. For the rest of my life, I think?” he teased. “Feels like it anyway.” He felt the pang in his heart again at his own confession. He had been so close to proposing to her before she broke it off. Now here they were, him doing the things to her he dreamed of when he masturbated. But he felt like he had her on loan from Marco. The experience was a humiliating treat.

Star shoved her lips into his to stop him from saying things that tore her heart apart. She had forgotten how much she loved him. It was totally the right decision to leave him all those years ago. His anger had been out of control and their relationship had been growing steadily more toxic over time. But now, it had been forever since he'd lashed out. It seemed like his whole adult life he’d become so mature and responsible, so respectful and supportive. She hated that things played out this way, that she couldn’t be with both of them. Marco was her soulmate, they did everything together and she was closer to him than anyone. And Tom...he was still everything she tried to stop missing.

Tom pulled out of the kiss and locked eyes with her, pressing their foreheads together. Very slowly he eased up the pressure on her mons and traced his finger delicately down to her lips. She shivered. He smiled at her reaction and watched her wince in pleasure as he dipped a little further inside and stroked her up and down. “Tom!!” she breathed.

After working her up slowly with agonizing gentleness, he crawled down to position his head between her legs. “Oh! Tom, let me wash up---” Star moved to get up.

Tom caught her thighs and held her down. “Stay.”

Star looked up to where Marco was sitting across the room. His cum was still coagulating in a sticky waterfall from her opening. Marco shrugged.

Tom slicked his long tongue over her beautiful pussy lips, plump with arousal. He tasted Marco’s cum in his mouth and felt more aroused. He dug in further, drinking up her and Marco’s juices together.

Star rolled her head back in ecstasy, finally getting a little more relief from all that buildup. She caught sight of Marco again, and to her surprise he was stroking his own cock.

“Can I go inside?” Tom asked, looking up at her in pure delight, clearly enjoying himself. Star couldn’t bring herself to speak through her horny haze but nodded, rubbing his hair.

Tom slipped his tongue deep into her and felt his cock twitch when he continued to taste Marco even into the back of her pussy. He wondered if they were using birth control, and felt his cock twitch again. What if his best friend got his ex pregnant? The thought that Marco might live _his_ fantasy made his heart hurt in a beautiful way. He wrapped Star’s thighs in his arms and moaned into her passionately.

Star was panting shallow and steady when Tom rubbed his thumb over her clit. She cried out as he worked it, in circles and lines and tickles. Her screams became more intense and she started saying his name. He had longed for this when they were teenagers, though they had been held back by the royal propriety they each had to uphold. Now she was shaking under his touch, grabbing his hair and screaming his name. What could be better? And...did he actually enjoy it _more_ with the added taste of Marco??

Star bucked her hips against Tom’s thumb and cried out as Tom felt her clench rhythmically around his tongue. It was such a beautiful feeling, in body, mind and heart. After she eased up, he gently separated from her and climbed back up to her blissed out face. He gingerly brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from her eyes. “Hey there, Starship.” he said softly.

They heard a soft grunt, and turning to look they saw Marco relax his grip from his dripping dick, his shirt marked with his orgasm.


	6. If I'm Being Honest

After a while of afterglow, Tom sat up. “Um...thank you! Both…” he started shyly.

Star sat up and kissed his cheek three times, the way she used to. “Thank YOU, Fireboy.” she said, using her old pet name for this prince of the underworld.

“Um, Tom…” Marco rubbed behind his neck, “You looked...hot.”

Tom blushed. “Thank you...you too.”

Star caressed Tom’s chest and Marco came and sat on the other side of her. She wrapped him in too, holding them both in a side hug.

Marco checked on Tom hesitantly, “So Tom...you didn’t feel too...jealous?”

“Hell yes I did! And it was...awesome.”

Suddenly Star started whimpering, drooping her head downward as tears let loose down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” both men said in unison.

Star sniffled. “I...I have something to confess...I just need to be honest. I...I don’t know which one of you I...love." she whimpered, "That is, I-I think I love both of you, but…”

Tom’s heart went up to his throat and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

Marco straightened just a little in surprise. “Like...love love? Like _in love?"_

Star nodded and hung her head in shame.

“Oh...I...wow…” was all Tom finally managed to say. Star squeezed both of their hands but kept looking at the floor.

Marco smiled shyly, “Um...I know you love me, Star...it’s okay if you love Tom too.”

Now Tom was surprised at both of them. “Star, I...Marco...I don’t know what to say.” He paused, trying to get a handle on all the feels he was feeling.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, still feeling ashamed.

“Star...it’s really okay,” Marco put his arm around her.

“Starship...I...god, I love you.” Tom pet her hair gently. “You mean everything to me.” in all his confusion this was at least one thing he felt clear about.

She sniffed, “...but I love Marco.” Tom had always been so jealous. It had torn them apart so long ago.

“And that doesn’t stop me from loving _you._ " Tom returned, “That’s just...in my heart.”

“So...you’re both okay with...me loving both of you?” She asked meekly.

“Of course we are.” said Marco, and only Marco. Tom was quiet.

Star whimpered. “It’s not okay. It’s not okay at all. Right, Tom?”

There was a long pause.

“Yes, yes it is okay…” Tom finally said. “It’s okay for you to feel how you feel. It’s okay for you to love who you love---even if it’s both of us,” he had to swallow as his heart jumped into his throat again, “and just because it’s hard for me doesn’t mean it’s wrong. And it doesn’t stop me from loving you. And I’m not going to ask you to stop loving Marco. So…”

Marco smiled at Tom, and Star continued sharing her fears, “So I just go on breaking your heart forever?” she retorted.

Tom brushed her cheek, “You go on feeling how you feel, and you let me feel how I feel. Okay? There’s no one I would rather be with. Er--I mean, that is, if _you_ wanna, um…” he realized she hadn’t talked about _dating_ both of them, she had only expressed her feelings. He suddenly felt terrifyingly vulnerable.

Star wiped her eyes and raised her head a little.

Tom took her shoulders gently. “Starship, are you taking me back?” he searched her eyes.

She nodded and squeezed him into a hug. “Yes, Tom. Yes! I want you back.”

Tom squeezed her in return, and smiled at Marco through his tears. Earlier in the evening he'd felt like he had Star on loan from him. Now he wondered, had he been objectifying her? Did she really belong _to_ one of them, or the other, or even to both?

Maybe it was enough to all feel a _sense of belonging,_ together.

Marco just smiled and shrugged in his carefree Marco way. “I kinda like this idea,” he reflected, and wrapped them into a group hug.


End file.
